MudFlavored Jellybeans
by Button Obsession Let Wild
Summary: muggle games ,secrets, dances, and one SEXY green M&M and.... MUD FLAVORED JELLYBEANS different... ONE author only now DG HD RH and other things to come....let's add some scrumptious cookies in there as well..]


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE OC OR ORIGINAL SPELLS JKROWLING CREATED THIS AND I AM NOT PROFITING FROM IT IN ANY WAY!

Authors note: yadda yadda ying, hope you enjoy the BRAND SPANKIN' NEW version of this...might take a while to rewrite the rest so hang on... 333

emilee-malfoy

* * *

" God, do you ever play by the rules?", Dulcina (Dully for short) asked sighing ,laying her cards down.

"Of, course not!" said Draco incredulously, "have you ever seen me play by the rules before?", Draco asked innocently and then smirked at her.

Dully rolled her eyes in annoyance, as she stood to leave, flipping back her long white, blonde hair. She was like an exact replica of her twin brother, except of course, she was a girl. She had the same gray eyes, and the same face structure, and the same famously long white, blonde hair, which was waist-length and usually just down.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, shuffling the playing cards. "Aren't you up for another round?"

"No thank you, I had enough. I'm going to see where Blaise went off to. Besides, cards is a stupid muggle game." she replied in distaste, "And, don't try to say otherwise just because you charmed the royals to move around and make faces.", and left the common room, leaving Draco with his fellow sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle

Draco scowled then shrugged, "Oh, well. Her lost." Crabbe and Goyle were playing too, but had stopped a while ago for some food and were watching Dully and Draco play, a.k.a. tearing each other apart verbally as they took turns losing.

He saw Crabbe and Goyle standing up and leaving too and exclaimed vehemently, "OI! Where are you dung heaps going?"

"We're still kind of hungry." Goyle said ignoring the insult, but becoming a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, we'll back in a while." Crabbe said as he dragged Goyle of further embarrassment from Draco.

Draco sighed, watching them leave. He was completely bored out of his mind, and without people to make fun of. _'I might as well finish writing my essay on Vampires right now'_, he thought. He walked out of the Common Room with parchment and quill in hand, headed for the library.

Whistling as he passed the third floor portrait of Vassintria Beuitrovus dancing gracefully in front of burly trolls, he bumped into something. Draco ceased whistling and looked down immediately when he heard the 'something' squeak.

"Yes?" Draco drawled at the presumably first year.

"YOU were WHISTLING!" The pork of a boy said to Draco disbelief evident all over his face.

"Right, I tend to do other human things too, like eating, sleeping, and you know what?" Draco said looking down at him in a vary serious tone.

"what?", the boy squeaked out of fear of having Draco Malfoy so close to him, let alone a seventh year.

"I even go to the bathroom!" Draco said so seriously the boy lost all color in his face, at this Draco laughed and walked past him. The boy could hear Draco's last remark before he disappeared down the stairs, "I KNOW! SIMPLY CRAZY! THE _bathroom_! NEVER WOULD HAVE IMAGINED!", and then the unmistakable sound of a person roaring with laughter, growing fainter with every step.

There was no sound the halls for at least two minutes after Draco left, then a faint 'thud'. The pork of a boy, had fainted.

* * *

"Ron, hurry up." Ginny said annoyed and tired.

"Hold on, woman. God, I can't even get a gift for my girlfriend without you here nagging me.", Ron said picking up a pink rotten-egged smelling scented candle. Ron grimaced when he sniffed it.

"Ron, I already told you. You should get Hermione some books." Ginny exclaimed. Ron and Ginny were at Hogsmeade, looking through shops hoping to find something to get Hermione for her birthday. Ginny looked across the street to see a bookshop.

"Ron, there's a bookshop over there. Let's go." Ginny pulled her brother out of the candle shop.

As they made there way towards the back of the huge shop Ron said, "Gin, don't you think that Hermione has enough books?"

"Hermione? Enough? Positively unbelievable! Non Imaginable…" Ginny said exasperatedly a smile playing on her lips, "Oyo hers a big one!"

Ron laughed and turned to the next aisle apparently about Quidditch, "Hey, do you think that 'Mione would like something on the Canons?"

Ginny poked her head above the shelf to stare at Ron incredulously, "Please tell me you did not just say that..." _'Well at least he has enough sense to look ashamed'_ she thought to herself.

"Oh—er, right." Ron said turning maroon with embarrassment, "What about Bulgaria" He said snootily after seeing the picture on the cover of a waving Krum to his many fans. He still hadn't forgotten about their relationship, as he calls it, her "fraternizing with the enemy".

Ginny snorted, "You know what Ron?"

"What?"

"You're an idiot..." she then continued looking at books ignoring Ron's muttering completely. After about thirty minutes or so the whole shop could hear a very loud squeal and the ranting of, "I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT!"

Ron could be seen sprinting down the aisles and pushing aside other customers with a gleeful, but determined look on his face, towards Ginny. Ginny dropped everything she was holding at the sight of him, collapsing onto the floor shaking with laughter.

"OH MERLIN'S BEARD! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUSELF!"

"Sod off Ginny" Ron said, ears turning a bit red. He was all too happy that they had found a book. They purchased it and made their way back up to the castle with Ginny doing instant replays all the way their. _'Geez I shouldn't ever need my Omnioculars again'_ He thought dryly as he picked up the wheezing girl to help carry back to Hogwarts.

"Are all sisters this bloody annoying?"

"Who knows—HEY!" She shouted as he dropped her and ran as fast he could to get away from her wand hand as possible.

"YOU INGRATE! YOU GET YOUR PALE LITTLE, FRECKLED-INFESTED ARSE OVER HERE NOW!" Ginny screamed and then pelted after him.

* * *

"Schlading...schladong...schladang...schladink"

Harry was bored. No he was in torture, his best mate and his best mates sister were both gone, leaving him to study with Hermione. He knew it was almost her birthday, but still...studying? Incredulous!

"Harry if you say one more nonsense thing like that I am going to curse your toes to stick to your-- er-- face"

"Sorry 'Mione, but we've been in here for AGES! I mean really you've read every book on Bangslingers in here!"

"Well it's not my fault if I want to get a report done early. Not to mention that it's supposed-" She stopped and gave Harry a reproachful look, " to be three feet long."

Harry caught the look and started beaming, "It's not my fault that I was the old coot's favorite.."

"YOU TURNED A FOUR FOOT ESSAY INTO A ONE FOOT ESSAY AND GOT HIGHER MARKS THAN ME!"

"Yes, well...life's a bitch isn--" Harry stopped short when he heard the steps of Madame Pince coming, "Great, good job 'Mione. Really superb on your part...now were gonna get kicked out." He was kidding of course but the look on Hermione's face was worth whatever verbal thrashing he would get later.

As she drew nearer they both took advantage of the secret passageways and bolted all the way up to Gryffindor tower, where Harry, seeing as he was faster than Hermione, ran smack dab into. Well to it seemed like a wall in Harry's opinion. He fell to the ground clutching his forehead, and surprisingly so did the wall, 'wait a second, walls don't have foreheads.' Harry thought to himself then beamed and said still clutching his head eyes closed tight as if that would stop the pain, "Hey Ron, where's Gin."

"Hey Harry" Ron seemed to be in as much pain as Harry was, "Oh she should be here, any second now."

And then as if on queue Ginny came hurtling around the corner flailing curses and hexes every which way, hitting Harry with a nasty one that made your legs turn to jelly, dripping everywhere, and your eyeballs to go pink and turquoise all around. Ron on the other hand seemed to have been hit with a mix between a Bat-Bogey Hex and something Harry had never seen before, Ginny must have changed her mind in the middle of the incantation, making Ron's face blow up like a balloon with the effects of the Bat-Bogey still everywhere. Ron was currently scrapping and pleading at the wall as if one of the brick might leap to his rescue and help him, Hermione was no help what-so-ever seeing as she was doubled over with laughter, tears rolling down her face.

"OH!" Ginny said as she spotted Harry, "Sorry Harry that was meant for Ron."

"Funnily enough I figured that out myself.."

"I didn't ask for sarcasm, and for that you can just sit there," Ginny gave his dripping form a once over." well drip actually.."

"NO! Gin, c'mon please?"

"Well, seeing as you didn't technically do anything to hack me off," Ginny said thoughtfully and then grinned, "Hermione can help you."

"But Gin, you made these up!" Hermione said with amusement and awe in her eyes, "I don't know the counter curse!"

"Precisely" Ginny said and with that she left to go into the portrait hole.

"Oh dear," Hermione said laughing, "Well, let's see if Madame Pomfrey can't sort you two out, and Harry close your eyes there really starting to freak me out..." she then levitated both of them and walked opposite of Ginny's path.

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

I completely changed it all around seeing as my friend is no longer helping me with it...just seemed like it needed some help. I am going to be taking all of the other chapters off to rewrite, so it might be a while. Please review about the changes! Plus nothing is going to be the same, its all going hoo-hah and chotchky crazy! ENJOY!

emilee-malfoy


End file.
